High School Days
by Ject
Summary: An intersting AU fic that has lots of characters, and my four friends and I. Lots of high schoolers. Also contains yaoi, so if you don't like, don't bother.


High School Days

Ject

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters, except for Elise, as she is me, and Akai, Belle, Carina, and Debi are actual people, though not the actual names.

A/N: This may seem like a super random idea, as I am still new to the world of fan fictions, but this is not just a Fruits Basket fic, or a Naruto fic, this is an AU fic with several different anime series'. Series include: DNAngel, Fruits Basket, Fullmetal Alchemist, Gravitation, His and Her Circumstances, and Naruto. There is also a whole slew of my favorite characters in here. Some, the adult ones, are teachers, as the story takes place in a high school. There are also many relationship type dilemmas in here, and some are gonna be yaoi! So if you don't like yaoi, don't bother. Please comment! Be honest, if you don't like it please say so!

Chapter 1

"Brother…"

"Mmph."

"Brother, wake up!"

It was Monday morning, and Ed didn't want to wake up. He felt so sick. Why did he and his best friend Naruto have to stay up all night eating ramen? Al shook his older brother again.

"C'mon! We have to get to school. Hurry up!"

"Fine…" He got up and slowly got dressed. He wondered if Naruto felt as sick as he did. He pulled his hair into its usual braid, grabbed his books, and went to have some breakfast. Who cared about stomachaches when there was bacon and eggs?

Sigh.

Naruto grabbed a bagel and walked out the door. Of course he was hungry. Why wouldn't he be hungry? But he was a little worried that Sakura wouldn't be in school today. Then again, he always worried, and she was always there.

Grr.

So he liked her. Fine. In a way, he wished he didn't, because his feelings for her could end up ruining the friendship that they already had. But he couldn't help but like her.

So he walked to school, trying not to think about what would happen when Ed found out. He was gonna get made fun of for sure. He also tortured himself by thinking how much he hoped that Sakura liked him, and not Sasuke.

Sakura sighed. She missed Sasuke. It had only been two days since she had seen him, on Friday at school. She was astonished at how much she missed him. And he himself was amazing! But at the same time, she missed Naruto too. She didn't know why, exactly. But she did. She was afraid of the fact that she was unsure, because she was always so sure of herself. And she was angry at herself, too. Because of all people, why Naruto? He was annoying. They fought a lot. Sasuke was so cool, and Naruto was such a dork. Oh well. She pushed it out of her mind. Why worry so much? Everything would be all right.

Ding dong.

Akai opened the door. There stood her best friends, Belle, Carina, Debi, and Elise. Akai smiled. She grabbed her bag and started off with them for school. She tried to be normal, laughing and joking like they always did, but there was only one thing on her mind. Him.

Elise glanced sideways at Akai. There was something going on with her. And with Debi, too. Something…similar. She just wished she knew what. Maybe she needed to play "detective," or, at the very least, "bully." Come to think of it, they were all acting a bit strange lately. Akai and Debi had…whatever it was…on their minds. Belle was visibly excited, because Hiro, a classmate, who she had liked since freshman year, had finally asked her out. Carina was tiptoeing around the idea of asking Ed out. Elise was nearly certain that Ed would say yes without hesitation. He and Carina were already very close. He would probably do anything for her, unless of course she called him "shorty." And Elise was having relationship issues of her own. She liked her best guy friend as well. And even funnier…it was Ed's little brother, Al!

"Tohru! Yuki! Kyo! Time to get up for school!" Shigure shouted up the stairs. He was already dressed and drinking his coffee when the kids came downstairs. Kyo took one look at Tohru, and was instantly angry at Yuki. So angry, in fact, that he wanted to hit him. 'Great,' Kyo thought, 'that's exactly what I need this morning.' Tohru was wearing the yellow ribbons that Yuki had given her as a gift. And she looked really cute! But _Yuki_ had given them to her… 'Dammit!' Kyo thought, now angry at himself. 'What's wrong with me? Why am I acting like this?' He ran his hand through his bright orange hair. 'Maybe I _should_ hit Yuki,' he thought. 'Then at least I could get my mind off of Tohru.

Yuki walked behind Tohru and Kyo on the way to school. Shigure had left early, as always, when Ayame and Hatori came to pick him up. Every morning before school, the teachers had a meeting. So Shigure always laughed and waved out the window, leaving his wards to walk. But Yuki didn't mind. As long as he didn't have to talk to Kyo, everything was all right. Anyway, this morning he was extra glad for the time alone. His cousin, Hatsuharu, had been acting a little strange lately. Haru was always strange, what with his split personalities, White Haru and Black Haru. But he had been acting…skittish, almost? Yuki wasn't sure how exactly to describe it. He looked up at Tohru, and thought of her sweet smile. Even for all of their hatred for each other, Yuki was truly happy for Kyo. Tohru cared about him. She was Kyo's oxygen, and Kyo didn't even realize it yet.

"Dark! Why can't you walk slower?" Daisuke yelled. Dark was way ahead of him, walking faster and faster. He always got to school before Daisuke did. This didn't make any sense. Dark had a bad boy reputation, which he enjoyed maintaining, and he barely ever did his homework. So why go to school early, when you have nothing to do there?

'Why can't you just leave me alone, Daisuke?' wondered Dark. His twin, his smart, funny, though admittedly too clumsy twin, who everyone looked up to, or down to, if he had just tripped. His twin, who looked nothing like him. That, at least, was a relief. Dark was tall, with dyed purple hair, and mysterious purple eyes. He leaned toward torn jeans and leather jackets. Daisuke was shorter, with spikey orange hair. But his twin had always been there for him. They were very close, and had always been able to tell each other anything. But Dark couldn't let anyone in on his secret. It was good for him, but everyone else would be terrified. He couldn't even tell Daisuke. He walked faster.

A/N: Finished with chapter one! Yay This is admittedly longer than my other stories, but I really wanted to try. I love all of these characters, and wanted to explore how I thought they would act in different settings. Thanks for reading!


End file.
